A Cold but Beautiful Summer Vacation
by CyberFuji
Summary: Uhm.. diz story is about Caname and her friends are going 2 visit Tessa at the Sweden.. and something beautiful happens while they are in the Sweden..


**Full Metal Panic: A Cold but Beautiful Summer Vacation**

**By: ****(former: 'cyberblader) 'CyberFuji'**

Two weeks more the summer vacation will start. Everyone is having a chit-chat about the things that they will do during summer, the others said that they will go to the countryside to visit their relatives and the others will go to the beach with their families but the group of Caname nothing to talk about because they just spend their vacation in their house. Yet, Soske shows something; it is an invitation with five tickets.

"It was given by one of my friends. These tickets are actually an identification card to enter the private airplane" Soske said. "It comes from Tessa. She wants us to visit her at the Sweden."

Caname and the rest are surprised. They didn't know that Tessa lived at the Sweden (but actually it is only a rest house of Tessa).

"Tessa said in her letter, that after class on the last day of school we should take our baggage with us because we're going straight to the Sweden" Soske said.

After one week and three days the school year will end-up and the five will go to the Sweden.

But Caname is hesitating if she will come or not; maybe because she remembered her last flight when field trip and take her as a hostage, and she's thinking if it will happen again. But Soske told her that he will be at her side while they are in the Sweden because of Soske promised, Caname finally settled her mind and come with them at the Sweden.

The last day of the class is lastly done and the vacation is started. Soske, Caname and their friends are heading now to the airport. In just a minute the plane will fly to the Sweden. It takes a day to reach their destination. And there Tessa is waiting for them to arrive. And then, Tessa take them to her house and they were amazed. When Tessa look at them they were freezing to cold. While Tessa showing their rooms, Caname saw three persons outside, and then she asks Tessa.

"Uhm… Tessa, what they are doing?"

"Oh, them? They just preparing for March 21," Tessa answered.

"March 21? What will happen on March 21?" Caname asked again.

"Because on March 21 is the 27th day that the Earth hits the beam of the Sun and it will cause an auroral activity, in the other words on that day the auroras will appear!" Tessa replied.

Everyone is happy and excited, because for the first time they will witness that how beautiful the auroras are.

On the next day, everyone is ready to go to the Stockholm, the city of Sweden, and they were going to shop for their needs while they are in the Sweden. It is almost dark, so they went home. When 9 o'clock in the evening Caname heard a wolf howling under the bright moon but soon the wolf just run away and she went back to sleep again.

On the next day, the weather is bad, really bad. It is a snowstorm. So, everyone can't go outside to play a snowball, but Kyoko just remembered that she brought her game board at the trip. While they are waiting the snowstorm to stop they just played the game board of Kyoko. At that moment, Caname is bored, so she asks Tessa the kitchen and she will make a tea. While the others are playing, Caname is happy while she is making the tea but when she gets back, she saw Soske kissed Tessa on her lips. And then, she dropped the tray.

"Chiduri!?" Soske said. "Chiduri, it is not what you thinking!" but Caname didn't listen and run away in the midst of the storm.

"I need to follow her! Maybe something bad might happen to her if we didn't find her!" Tsubaki said.

"No!" Tessa said.

"Why not!?" Tsubaki contradict questioned.

"It's too dangerous!" Tessa answered. "You can't find her at this rate! The storm is too strong!"

Tsubaki look at Soske and he pulls Soske's necktie and said, "It's your entire fault! If something bad will happen to Caname the one who will blame is!"

While Tsubaki blaming Soske to what happened, Caname on the other side, is afraid and cold. She found a cave and inside of it she spent her all night all alone. In the rest house, Soske can't stop thinking about the condition of Caname, right now. Same as Kyoko, so she went downstairs to wait for Caname and then, she saw Sagara.

"Are you waiting for her?" Kyoko asked. "About Tsubaki. He didn't mean to blame you… He just worried about Caname…"

"But Tsubaki have the right to blame to what happened!!!" Soske said.

"Huh!?" Kyoko asked.

"I promised to her that I will protect her while we are here!" Soske answered.

"Don't worry, she is brave and strong. In the morning we will find her, ok?!" Kyoko replied then she went upstairs after she explained to Soske.

But Soske, didn't want to sleep unless Caname is there. So, he left a letter and went outside to find her. When he is in the forest he can only see the snows and he saw footprints of wolves heading for somewhere. Soske, follows the footprints but he didn't see anyone wolf yet he saw a cave and when he entered inside of it he saw Caname sleeping in the freeze. Soske runs to her and hold her tight.

"Caname! Caname! Wake up!" Soske screamed.

Caname opens her eyes slow and said, "Soske? I knew that you will find me" then she fall asleep again.

Soske carries Caname at his back but when they went outside Soske saw the wolves. And he laid again her inside the cave. Soske face the wolves and fight them. After the fight the wolves retreated and Soske get an injury at his left leg still he carries Caname until they get back to the house.

It is already 11: 55 p.m. and the auroras will show up just in few minutes. Tessa and the others are waiting for Caname and Soske. When they saw them it's 12:00 a.m. and the auroras shows up, then Caname spoke to Soske.

"I'm sorry… Sorry if you get worried to me.." she said. "And you know what?"

"What is it?" Soske asked.

"I wish that the time will stop and be with you like this…" and then Caname fell asleep.

"I wish that too, Caname…" Soske said and he smiled.

**HELLO… I WISH THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY… HONESTLY, IN MY STORIES I BASED THEM IN AN OBJECT OR IN A SITUATION THAT I WANT TO HAPPEN… HEHEHE… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT… PLEASE REVIEW… DO YOU HAVE A FRIENDSTER? ADD ME AT Please include your penname at the fanfiction for me to be able know you… THANKS… AND PLEASE REVIEW IN MY STORIES… nn**


End file.
